ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tokuro Fujiwara
}}, sometimes credited as Professor F or Arthur King, is a Japanese video game designer, involved in the development of many classic Capcom video games. He directed early Capcom titles such as Ghosts 'n Goblins, Commando, Bionic Commando, and the survival horror game Sweet Home. He was also a main producer for the Mega Man series and worked on the CP System arcade game Strider. He also conceived of Resident Evil as a remake of his previous game Sweet Home, and worked on the game as general producer.The Man Who Made Ghosts’n Goblins: Tokuro Fujiwara Interview, CONTINUE, Vol. 12, 2003 He worked as the general manager of the Capcom Console Games Division from 1988 to 1996. After working at Capcom for thirteen years, he left the company to form his own studio, Whoopee Camp, where he would serve as the director of the Tomba! series. His last game was MadWorld with PlatinumGames. He is notorious for making his titles difficult for the average video game player. IGN listed Fujiwara at number 13 in its "Top 100 Game Creators of All Time" list.13. Tokuro Fujiwara, Top 100 Game Creators of All Time, IGN Profile *1982 - Joins Konami *1983 - Leaves Konami, joins Capcom *1996 - Quits Capcom, establishes Whoopee Camp *1998 - Establishes Deep Space *2005 - Returns to Capcom Works *''Pooyan—Director *Roc 'N Rope—Director *Vulgus—Director *Pirate Ship Higemaru—Director *Ghosts 'n Goblins—Director *Commando—Director *The Speed Rumbler—Director *Bionic Commando'' (Arcade)—Director *''Tiger Road—Director *Mega Man'' *''Bionic Commando'' (NES) *''Ghouls 'n Ghosts—Director *Mega Man 2—Producer *Strider—Adviser *Sweet Home—Director *Marusa no Onna—Director *Destiny of an Emperor—Producer *Willow'' (NES) -- Producer *''Mega Man 3—Producer *DuckTales—Producer *Gargoyle's Quest—Producer *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers—Producer *Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight—Producer *Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts—Producer *Mega Man 4—Producer *Little Nemo: The Dream Master—Executive Producer *Destiny of an Emperor II—Director *The Little Mermaid—Producer *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge—Producer *Darkwing Duck—Producer *TaleSpin—Producer *Gargoyle's Quest II—Producer *Gold Medal Challenge '92—Producer? *Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse—Producer *Adventures in the Magic Kingdom—Producer *[[Mega Man II (Game Boy)|''Mega Man II (Game Boy)]]—Producer *''Mega Man 5—Producer *Breath of Fire—Producer *DuckTales 2—Producer? *Final Fight 2—Producer *Mighty Final Fight—Producer *[[Mega Man III (Game Boy)|''Mega Man III (Game Boy)]]—Producer *''Mega Man 6—Producer *Disney's Aladdin—Adviser *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2—Producer? *Mega Man X—Producer *Mega Man Soccer—Producer *[[Mega Man IV (Game Boy)|''Mega Man IV (Game Boy)]]—Producer *''Goof Troop—Producer *Demon's Crest—Producer *The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey & Minnie—Producer *Breath of Fire II—Producer *Mega Man X2—Producer *X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse—Producer *[[Mega Man V (Game Boy)|''Mega Man V (Game Boy)]]—Producer *''Bonkers—Producer *Mega Man 7—Producer *Mega Man X3—Producer *Mickey to Donald Magical Adventure 3—Producer *Final Fight 3—Producer *Hanako Sangakita!! Gakkou no Kowai Uwasa—Producer *Resident Evil—General Producer *Tomba!—Executive Producer, Director, Art Director *''Tomba! 2: The Evil Swine Return—Chief Producer, Game Design *''Extermination—Executive Producer *Hungry Ghosts—Executive Producer, Director *Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins—Director, Planning *Bionic Commando Rearmed—Consultant *Madworld—Original Game Design Interviews *Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins (1UP) *The Lair of Hungry Ghosts (Famitsu, translated by GamePro) *The Man Who Made Ghosts'n Goblins (Famitsu, translated by GlitterBerri) Quotes * Shinji Mikami interview: -- By the way, At that time, did you have a role model? I mean, someone you admired in the field? Mikami: Mr. Fujiwara. -— He is your master? M: Yeah. He is scary master for me. Maybe evil master. I still can't compete with him. I'll put myself at his feet. He has some kind of different atmosphere than other people. He is not big or macho and he doesn't raise his voice either but he is really scary. His way is not "Yes or No" only "YES". I learned a lot from him, one big thing I learned from him is "Create freedom inside restriction." Notes References # # # # Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese video game designers Category:Capcom people Category:Mega Man Category:Japanese video game producers Category:Japanese video game directors